You're my dream guy
by BlueTiger8D
Summary: Well my first story, it's Yaoi and Jenkato  Jenrya LeexTakato Matsuda from Digimon Tamers  not that great yet but I hope you can still enjoy, maybe M-Rated for later Chapters


well my first story, it's Yaoi, Jenkato (Jenrya LeexTakato Matsuda from Digimon Tamers) i know it's not that much yet and all but i wish you can still enjoy it :p

"Takato, wake up! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry!", I hear my mom shouting. I take a look to the alarm clock. 8:00, crap my maths teacher will kill me! "Ahm Yes, I'll hurry mom don't worry!" I reply and run as fast as I can into the bathroom. I'm so damn tired, I watched the whole night an Anime called "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica" and just got 1 hour to sleep...Don't blame me world, it's not my fault that Anime raped my mind and I couldn't stop watching it anymore! I take a look to the clock again, 8:10. Maybe I should just tell mom that I don't feel very good and need to stay home...but wasn't there anything today?..But what? Oh holy crap how can I be so tired that I don't even remember that I have a date with Jenrya today at afternoon! So if I stay home he'll probably think that I won't come...What should I do, what should I do? Think Takato, think! Ahm..."Uh..mom! I forgot that I have the first two lessons free!", that's a lie obviously but I couldn't come up with a better idea and hey since after the first two lessons is always a break I still have time to sleep a bit longer. "Takato...do I need to ask your class teacher if that is true?" Oh crap..."But I have no time to deal with that right now young man so I need to trust you this time", thanks god! "Ok mom, have a nice day!" I answer and get back to my bed. I lay on it a bit and think about how the date with Jenrya could go. Maybe we take a walk together hand in hand through the park..I really like how he holds my hand, it's gentle and a bit heavy at the same time, it's so lovely! Or maybe he takes me to his home and we..no stop imagining that Takato, as that ever would happen in a short time. Well but on the other hand we don't take things very slowly..our first kiss was already when we both confessed to each other. He can also be very romantic at times but in this things he's very shy the most of the time...well we will see. Then I take a look at the clock again...9:15. Amaaazing, in 15 minutes I have to be at school. I really should stop thinking for such long times. So I leave the house and run to school in a hurry. Arriving at school I hear a voice calling me: "Takato?", it was Kenta. "What are you doing here so early? We have only school at 4th lesson today, did you forget?" Oh crap, crap, crap so I could have stayed in bed even longer. "Ah..uh..sorry Kenta, I have to go, see you later!" I run to the toilet to make my hair at least looking a bit more...not weird? You know the hair looks very weird after waking up and not wash it...especially mine. I just hope Jenrya doesn't get to see me like that. "Hey Takato!" ...no, no and no. That has to be my special "lucky" day. "Oh h-hey Je-Jenrya!" Crap, what will he think seeing me like that? "Haha your hair looks funny today" he smiles and tries to put it in order a bit. "Yeah I...didn't really have time to make it today" I answer and take a gaze away looking a bit ashamed. "It looks cute...", he says and I begin to smile a bit. "...like a little baby monkey haha." ...no comment to that...or yes: "Idiot". "Haha sorry I couldn't say it differently" he replies to me. Then the school bell rings, that means lesson starts. I look to the timetable in my pocket: crap! (I say that a lot today I just noticed) History lesson and we were going to write a test today! Why me? what have I done wrong? I sit down on the floor kind of in despair. Oh god, Jenrya has to think I'm a retard from what he's seeing. He looks at me with his eyes widen...and begins to laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask him blushing a bit. "Ahaha Takato, don't worry so much, I'm sure you can handle it". To comfort me he holds my hand. There is it again, that gently feeling of his hand holding mine...I could die for this feeling...Please never ever let go of me, I beg you...

"What are you still doing here?", a teacher tells us. Oh no...it's my maths teacher. "Lesson already started...Takato is that you? You wasn't present in my lesson. After your last lesson we have to talk. You will have to come in my office." ..Great. "I-I understand." I answer. "Takato, what does he want from you?", Jenrya asks. "Long story Jen, long story. Now I have to write my evil history test, wish me luck!". "Of course!", he kisses me. "Good luck my baby-monkey." I sulk a bit and hurry of to class. After I mess up my test I hear the school bell ringing again, that means it's break again. I sigh and get out of my classroom to wait for Jenrya. "Hey Takato, dude!"..Oh no, it's that crazy Hideyoshi. No one in school likes him because he is..insane? And he always disturbs Jenrya and me in the breaks, grr how I hate him...and he's creepy, he's like Kyubey from Madoka in person..without asking for contracts."Hello Hideyoshi", I say with a fake smile and try to get off of where he stands as fast as possible. "Have you already heard?" ..crap, not fast enough. "There's a new carebears movie coming out in may! It's dedicated to lovers." ...He isn't actually talking of a CAREBEARS-movie right?...My goodness..."Ehh..no..and I really don't have time now so bye". "Wait, Takato, I need to tell you more about it!. Holy shit he's chasing me! "Takato, wait!", Jenrya calls me...great I ran past him. "Oh..Jen!", "-please help me to get rid of..you know who-", I whisper to him. He laughs: "Haha no problem". "Hideyoshi", he says. "Oh, Jenrya. Yay now I can tell you as well! So there's this one..blablabla"...Jen that was brave of you to call him but...he is even worse than D-Reaper, seriously! He can drain your soul out of your body with his jabbering...seen visually of course but no one can stand it. "Yes, I heard of it Hideyoshi", Jenrya answers him. I raise an eyebrow when he actually tells him that. "And I have also heard it would be dedicated extra for lovers and blablabla..", I can't believe it. He beats him with his own weapon! Jen, you're my hero!~? After hearing all of that Hideyoshi is speechless and gets off. "Jen, you're amazing!", I hug him. "Aww for you everything, my baby-monkey ?". "Stop calling me that!" I say sulkily while he just begins to laugh again. "By the way, where should we go for our date at afternoon, Jen?", I ask. "Hm..how about taking a wark in the park? But we have to be careful for not going to be caught you know." . "Yes I know.." , sadly...I really don't want to imagine how all the others would react if they found out we were a couple. I mean..the guys in my class are seriously homophobes I guess. They always joke around about gay men and all...sometimes it makes me feel very uncomfortable. "Takato?" he asks me. "Y-yes of course Jen!". "Then it's settled, we have a date", he winks at me and leaves for class. "See you later!". After the end of the last lesson and the conversation with my maths teacher I hurry off to the park where Jenrya wanted to meet me. "Ah Takato, already finished with the date with your -super attractive- maths teacher?" he asks teasingly. "Veeery funny Jen, veery funny. Let's say I have a date with my maths book the next lessons when I have detention." Jenrya laughs and takes my hand. "Takato.." he says. "Yes?", "How has your dream guy to be?". Like..why is he asking me that? I mean he knows HE's my dream guy! "Hm..I guess he has to be a gentle half-chinese guy with a passion for everything Terriermon-like." That's true, after the Digimon left us he only bought stuff that reminded him of Terriermon: Terriermon-bed linen, Terriermon-alarm clock, Terriermon-toothbrush, Terriermon-boxer shorts..hehe I saw it laying on the floor in his room. I wonder if he's wearing them right now. But back to the subject: "But why are you asking me that, Jen?". "Because I have the feeling that you earn someone better than me, Takato. You're the cutest, nicest and most caring guy I ever met in my life. I just have the feeling that I don't earn you..". Oh my god, what is he talking? I mean that's exactly that what I always think of myself! I kiss him on the cheek. "Takato.." he blushes. "Jen you're the best thing that could ever happen to me, YOU are my dream guy! I NEVER want to lose you!" He smiles like I never saw him smiling before. "Thanks a lot Takato, that really cheered me up now." He kisses me...that kiss feels different than the others..It feels like..I can't describe it very well...it's so full of passion..but what's this? "Jen you..." I take a look at his..groin. ..You can guess what just happened. "Uh uh uh uh! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry!" Jenrya excuses. I look at him with my eyes widen...and begin to laugh. "Ah Jen, don't be sorry. What do you think happened to me at our first kiss?". "Really? But I didn't notice anythi..uhh I mean I'm glad you see it like that hahaha". "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I say sulkily. "Nothing haha" he takes me into his arms. "Jen.." I say. "Yes, Takato?". "When was the last time you took a shower?" I say teasingly. "Haha sorry" he answers and kisses me again. Suddenly I hear some giggling coming out of some bushes...Oh no! It's the guys out of my class! ...I'm dead...

to be continued..maybe


End file.
